A World Outside Equestria
by SteveTheArgonian
Summary: A story that everyone's heard a million times - The ponies travel to the human world. Follow Yuffie, a 16 year old geek as she tries to find out how to get the ponies back to Equestria... And try to sneak back with them. Very minor sexual references...
1. Prologue

-  
-A World Outside Equestria-  
/Chapter: Prologue /Author: lil-rainbow -

It was Applebuck Season in the magical land of Equestria. The energetic filly named Applejack was running up and down the streets of Ponyville in search of Twilight Sparkle. She almost tripped over a market stall as she ran into Sugarcube Corner.  
"Twilight!" Applejack shouted panting as she saw Twilight buying a muffin from Mrs. Cake.  
"Oh hi AJ. What's wrong?" asked Twilight.  
"You need ta get everypony down to Sweet Apple Acres now! Big Macintosh has found something while buckin' apples in the orchard! Something magic n'all that!" It wasn't often that Applejack asked for help from somepony, but she and her family had no experience in the field of magic. Twilight, being a unicorn and living in a library, knew all about magic.  
"Why do you need everypony there?"  
"Ya seriously don't want ta be alone when ya see this, Twi."  
"Erm... Now I'm a little worried..."  
"You and the other ponies meet me at the gate outside of Sweet Apple Acres in half an hour. Ok?"  
"...Ok..."  
"Aww, no muffin then?" Spike complained.

Twilight ran to the pegasus Fluttershy's small house on the edge of the large Everfree Forest. Twilight found her tending to a rabbit in a field nearby.  
"Now you be more careful when you're hopping around over there. I know it's very interesting, but-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Twilight shouting.  
"Fluttershy! We need to talk now!" The animals panicked and were hopping, running and flying about it a worried frenzy.  
"Oh Twilight, look what you've done!"  
"Sorry, but this is urgent. Meet AJ at Sweet Apple Acres. She'll explain everything."  
"But the animals..."  
"They'll have to wait."  
"Um... Er... Ok."  
"I could look after the animals!" Spike exclaimed.  
"Spike, you did a really bad job of it last time. You're coming with me."  
"But..."  
"Now."

Twilight then sped to the Café, stopping only to apologise to a small pony she knocked over while running. She found Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sharing some hay fries.  
"And then I did a loop de loop and BAM! All the clouds were gone before you could say 'Rainbow Dash is amazing'!" Rainbow Dash was telling Pinkie Pie some rather exaggerated stories of what she did last week on weather patrol.  
"That was sooooo cool! Tell me another one!" said Pinkie Pie.  
"Hey guys! Applejack wants us at Sweet Apple Acres in..." She checked her watch. "Ten minutes."  
"What for?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"Applejack will explain when you get there. Now go!"  
"Oooooooooh this is sooo exciting! I wonder what it is? Maybe it's a surprise party! What do you think it is Rainbow Dash? Come on, tell me tell me!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.  
"Pinkie, that's really going to annoy me..."  
"Oh I only asked! PLEASE TELL ME!"  
Rainbow Dash groaned.  
"Come on Spike... What are you doing?" Spike looked up at Twilight. His mouth was stuffed with hay fries. Twilight rolled her eyes.

Rarity was making a shimmering dress ready for a customer's party. She was humming lightly to herself when Twilight burst through the boutique doors.  
"What is the meaning of this Twilight?" Rarity shouted.  
"Hi... Rarity..." Spike said as if he was in a trance.  
"We need to get to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack wants us to see something." Twilight replied calmly.  
Rarity sighed. "And what does that buffoon want?"  
"She's seen something magical in the orchard and wants us to see it as well."  
"Fine. I'll come. But this better not take too long, I need to finish this dress..."

All the ponies were gathered outside Sweet Apple Acres. There was excitment among the ponies as Twilight approached the group with Rarity.  
"Alright y'all. Listen up..." Applejack stopped speaking for a second. "Rarity. I never expected YOU to come... Anyways, Big Macintosh has found some sort of magic portal thing. We don't know where in tarnations it leads to, or where it came from, but we wanna find out. Who's with me?"  
All the ponies cheered half-heartedly except for Rarity and Fluttershy.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Applejack asked, quite annoyed.  
"Ugh! I'm not going in that muddy orchard! I might get my hooves dirty!" replied Rarity in disgust.  
"What if it's, like, um, dangerous?" Fluttershy whispered.  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP BEING CHICKENS AND GETTA MOVE ON?" shouted Applejack. Fluttershy trotted on with her head down, staying very quiet. Rarity, however was anything but quiet.  
"Oh, my hooves! Can't these orchards be a little less... Muddy?" Rarity was complaining.  
"No, trees need dirt to grow, duh!" Applejack replied in an annoyed way.  
Rarity sighed and sobbed.

Applejack suddenly stopped.  
"There it is!" she exclaimed.  
"I've never seen anything like it..." said Twilight quietly. "I must take notes for Princess Celestia! Spike! Take a memo. Let's see... Large hole in a tree... Glowing white... Seems to have-" Spike stopped writing when his quill and parchment flew out of his hand and into the portal.  
"What the?" Spike said, confused.  
"Hah! I'll get them back for you, Spike!" Rainbow Dash shouted before flying into the air, doing a flip and zooming into the portal.  
"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight shouted. Everypony (and Spike) dove into the portal after her. 


	2. Arrival on Earth

A World Outside Equestria

It started out a normal day. By that I mean wake up, play Halo, go pick up crap from comic book store, order more crap at comic book store, come home, play Halo, eat, sleep for 2 hours, repeat. Me? I'm just your average 16 year old geek. My name is Yuffie Kisaragi. I have long black hair that touches the ground when I sit down, a map of Skyrim, an Xbox, lots of manga, and a laptop. What more could a girl ask for? So anyway, this story. I'll start at the comic book store, shall I?

"Hey Yuffie." Said Pete, the owner of the store. I nodded back as a greeting.  
"Pete." I replied.  
"That figurine you ordered arrived."  
"Lightning Fallon?" I looked around the shop, intrigued by all the crap he had.  
"That's the one." He stared at me in a funny way.  
"Twenty pounds, right?"  
"Yep." I handed over the money and Pete gave me a bag.  
"Can I see the Square Enix catalogue again?"  
"Sure. Take it home with you, I got about ten."  
"Thanks. I better get going."  
"Bye Yuffie."

OK, so this is the interesting part…

The ponies landed face first onto concrete. Rainbow Dash was lying on the floor half-conscious, after flying very quickly into a brick wall. Twilight groaned. "Wha… Where are we?"  
"We're in some sorta crazy land." Said Applejack. She stood up, but rose up a lot higher than when she usually stands. "What in tarnations? WHERE ARE MA HOOVES?" She exclaimed in shock. The ponies (if they can still be called that) stood up and looked at themselves. "This is really weird…" Said Twilight.  
"These clothes feel funny." Said Pinkie Pie.  
"Oh no! My mane! My lovely mane! What's happened to it?" Rarity shouted, while looking at her hair. She had wavy, purple hair that ended about quarter way down her back.  
"Actually, this is really cool!" said Pinkie Pie, looking at her pink afro in delight.  
"Oww…" Rainbow Dash got up saw everyone laughing at Pinkie Pie. "Hey you guys! Leave Pinkie alone! Just because-" She paused and looked at Pinkie Pie's hair. "Hahahaha! You look RIDICULOUS Pinkie!" She fell over laughing, and then suddenly stopped. "We all look ridiculous!" Rainbow Dash looked down her shirt. "Why are two pink melons stuffed down my shirt?"  
"I don't get it!" Spike said, trying to look at himself.  
"You… You're a cat, Spike!" Rarity laughed.  
"Well, this is interesting n'all that, but I think we should be headin' back." and upon Applejack saying those words, the portal warped and flashed, then disappeared.  
"Oh sugarcubes! How are we supposed ta get back now?" said Applejack.  
"I think we need to stop panicking find somepony to help us." Twilight said calmly.  
"I'm sure somepony will be kind enough to help a pony in need." Rarity agreed.  
"Come on then! Maybe there are some more ponies this way!" Said Twilight.

The group were walking down a high street, cars motoring up and down the road. There were so many people, but they didn't know why anybody wouldn't answer them.  
"Oh I just can't bear this shirt anymore!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before taking her shirt off. Then it was really strange. Cars stopped. Men stared at her and whistled. Women covered their children's eyes.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Pinkie Pie whispered to Rarity. She shrugged.

I exited the store, proudly carrying my bag. I turned to head back home, when I saw a small group of funny-looking people, looking confused. The one with the purple hair asked me "Where can we find Princess Celestia?"  
"Are you guys for real?"  
"We are quite 'for real', ma'am."  
"Well I don't know where the hell you've come from. And tell your poofy haired friend to put her top on."  
"Pinkie Pie! The lady says put your shirt back on!"  
"Pinkie Pie?" I sighed. "Are you guys serious…"  
"Yes we are! Now could you please-"  
"Wait, Pinkie Pie as in Pinkie Pie the pony?"  
"Erm… Yes…"  
"So you guys are…" I jumped up and down and clapped my hands in excitement. "THE ponies from MLP? The ponies from Ponyville?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Never mind that, how did you get here? Why are you here? This is so exciting!"  
The one with the short ruffled hair said "You're worse than Pinkie Pie…"  
"Wait, do you guys have a place to stay?"  
"No, we don't."  
"I suppose you could come stay at my place, if you want. If my Mum lets me have visitors, that is."  
"I don't see any way of that being a bad idea."  
"Awesome!" I started walking home and the ponies followed. "And why are you carrying a cat…" Then I noticed everyone was staring at us. I groaned and facepalmed.

When we got back to the flat, I sighed with relief.  
"Mum, can I have some friends over for a bit?" I shouted. "Mum?" I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table. It read: "My darling Yuffie," I rolled my eyes. "I have to go away on a business trip and won't be back for a two weeks. I made you meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner for each day… Be careful when opening the freezer. Hugs and kisses, Mum." I sighed.  
"How does selling knitted scarves on eBay count as a job?" I wondered as I opened the freezer, binned all the meals Mum made and took an oven pizza out. "You guys can go up to my room if you want." As I was waiting for the cooker to heat up. Five minutes later I went upstairs.  
"What a delightful room, Miss…?" Rarity asked.  
"Call me Yuffie. And that's my Mum's room, not mine!" I laughed. "This is my room." The ponies walked into my room… And had horrified looks on their faces. Dirty clothes all over the floor, a bookshelf with half the books spread on the floor around it, and God only knows how many empty Coca Cola cans spread around the room.  
"You... Sleep in here? And eat in here?" Rarity asked in disgust.  
"Yep. I practically live here!" I said before laughing awkwardly. "Don't worry, I'll clean up before you move in."  
"I think I'm going to faint..." Rarity said in a delicate voice before collapsing to the ground.  
"Seriously? I'll drag her into my Mum's room to 'recover'..." I sighed, grabbed Rarity by the arms and dragged her along the ground. I couldn't help but notice a small mark on her right arm. It was a tattoo... No, a mark with 3 jewels on it. Rarity's cutie mark!  
"Do you guys have cutie marks on your arms?" The ponies looked around their bodies, not knowing what an arm was. I dropped Rarity and pointed to my arm. They all looked and nodded. I picked Rarity back up and continued dragging her.

Half an hour later, Rarity regained her consciousness. How unfortunate for me. By that time, me and the other ponies had managed to get my room in a half decent state. And get rid of the smell of sweat and mould.  
"I'll grab some blankets and you can sleep on the floor. Sorry guys. Oh, and be careful with the cat. Mum has an allergy..." They didn't seem to mind much. Rarity then staggered into my room.  
"Oh that's much better, Miss Yuffie." Rarity said.  
"It's Yuffie. Just Yuffie." I complained. "Well, I'm going downstairs for a drink. Anyone want something?  
"I could really do with a drink, I'm parched!" Twilight agreed.  
"Same here!" Said Pinkie Pie, excited as ever.  
I went downstairs and got a 12-pack of Coca Cola. I placed it on the floor in my bedroom.  
"Help yourself." I opened the can with my teeth and drank a mouthful. Then I remembered they were ponies and had never seen Cola Cola before. I rolled my eyes and got them a glass of water each.

It was 10 at night. Everyone was tired.  
"Well, I think it's time I hit the sack. You guys alright down there? Everypony nodded... except for Rarity, surprise surprise. I sighed and said "Rarity, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the bloody sofa." She got up quickly and jumped into my bed. I was about to close the door on my way out when I turned around and asked a rather important question.  
"Where's Fluttershy?"


End file.
